


Redux

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redux

**Author's Note:**

> The 27th Day of Christmas for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) because she wants me to write them. I have zero clue if this works or not.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes –"

"No."

"—but everyone calls you Bucky."

"No."

"You're my best friend –"

"No!"

A pause, waiting, then dark hair swings as his head shakes, strands falling forward to obscure blue eyes. "I'm the Asset."

"No, you're not."

"The Winter Soldier if you must have a name."

"You're so much more than that."

"No."

"Bucky, listen to me."

"I'm not Bucky!"

"You are. You're James Buchanan Barnes, you're my best friend, and I love you."

"..."

"You were born in Brooklyn on March 10, 1917."

"I can't be. That would make me –"

"You were a sergeant in the United States Army. You were a Howling Commando. You fell from the train in 1945. And yes, you're 97 years old. Biologically anyway."

Cold blue eyes narrow, stare, but there's a touch of heat creeping into that stare. "You're still a little smart ass."

Both freeze, looking at each other in shock. Then a pale hand starts to tremble alongside a gleaming metal one. "You were smaller."

"Yes."

Another pause, longer, followed by a raggedly drawn breath. "You... Steve."

"Yes."

"You and I...we were...you...best friend..."

"I am, yes."

"We...lovers. You and me..."

"Yes, Bucky..." Small smile, blue eyes bright with moisture, and a quiet laugh is choked off. "We were, yes, when we were younger. Before you –"

"Don't look 96...

Another quiet laugh. "I know, Buck. Neither do you."

"We...can we..."

"Anything you want. Anything at all."

"Together. Be...young men?"

"I'd like that."

"...me, too."


End file.
